


Quest for Death

by DannyDavitosTrollHole



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-04 22:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18822253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DannyDavitosTrollHole/pseuds/DannyDavitosTrollHole
Summary: She was just searching for answers. Personal dark and convoluted resolutions, that possibly didn’t even exist. She knew of some legendary folk who could assist her with her problems, if they weren’t too caught up in their own household drama. Seeking them out would be the difficult part. And it was. For years she searched for the fabled brothers, but it was always a misstep here or a blunder there, that resulted in her failure. It was draining, and exhausting, and she gave up her pursuit. She devoted herself to helping people, because it was the better option in the end then looking for seemingly non-existent hunters. She decided to become the hunter, and that ended with a serendipitous meeting with the very two brothers who were after the same werewolf.Yes, I know having an original character is not super interesting to most, but I promise she's going to be likable as soon as her personality comes through





	Quest for Death

**Author's Note:**

> This does start a little slow, so stick with me! I don't know if this idea has ever been done before, but if it has, hopefully it's different enough from similar ideas.There are a lot of seasons of Supernatural, so if I get something wrong, please be gentle ;)

“Hi, Rhonda T. Firefly, I’m here with Park Services. We understand that there was some kind of attack out in one of the forrest’s that we overlook, and I was wondering if you could provide me with some more details on what occurred.” She smiled sweetly to the officer while holding up battered credentials. 

“Lady, to my knowledge, there’s no such thing as ‘Park Services’ that ask about crimes that have been committed, and there’s absolutely no way I’m releasing explicit details on a murder that happened 2 days ago. You’ll figure out what happened when the public does, which should be in about,” he glances down at his digital clock which has the time in the largest font possible, “2 to 3 months. Thanks for stopping in and for all the work you do for the trees.” He lifts his hand up to his head and gives a sarcastic salute as he starts to meander away. That’s not good enough for her, though. She’s been hunting for 3 years, but it was still hard to be authoritative around others when she knew she was lying through her teeth. 

“Yeah, we do exist and I do need answers to what happened. Although the public will find out in 2 to 3 months, the people who actually work there, need to take precaution around potential threats. Was it a human? Was it an animal? I’m not looking for every answer Mr…” she flashes her eyes to his chest to try to make things more personal, “Horowitz. I’m just looking out for these employees self interest and if it’s at all possible for you to give me any details on what transpired, you could be saving some lives.” 

He closed his eyes, inhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fine. It had to be an animal. A bear, or wolf. Had scratches all up and down it’s chest. And…. And that’s it. Tell your crew to bring around some mace or something to defend themselves with. Have a good day Miss.”

There was something he was about to let slip, but he was holding back. She had one last idea tumbling around her head, but if it didn’t pan out, it would be time to do some old-fashioned detective work. “Thank you for all the help, sir. Yom Tov.” She studied his face to see if the last words had any impact and mentally crossed her fingers as she shifted around slowly. 

“You just spoke Hebrew. I didn’t know anyone around these parts was Jewish other than me. That’s a little refreshing. Yom Tov to you as well.” It looked like he had gears turning in his head, but she twisted around and began to walk away. “Wait! Come here!” Horowitz dropped his voice lower and ushered her close enough to his face to breathe on her. “There’s one last thing I’ll tell you, but keep it between us.” She looked at him and quickly nodded her head up and down in agreeance. “The victims heart was missing. Just completely gone. Weird as all hell, ain’t never seen something so demented like that in all my years. So watch out when you’re around those woods, little miss, and stay safe.”

“Tomah.” She smirked and victoriously strolled out the front doors toward a run-down pick-up truck she’d been driving for the past 6 years. It was in rough shape and ready to be replaced, but her guilt would haunt her if she scrapped it after everything they’d been through. She grabbed her notebook out of her glove box and scribbled the details of what the officer had described to her. Her smug look started to slowly dissipate after it was all on paper in front of her, and she became somber just as quickly as she had felt the joy. Werewolf. 

She exhaled a sigh while placing her foot on the break and shifted into reverse while patting her pockets to double check that nothing was missing. Her credentials! She threw the truck back in park and opened her driver’s seat door hastily, accidentally dinging the car next to her. The guilt immediately struck, as it looked like it was extremely well taken care of. Someone kept this Chevy in shape, and she feared what mental lashing she would receive if whoever owned it saw what she did. She didn’t have to wonder too long, because there was a brown-haired man with a 5 o’clock shadow and slightly unpolished look to him, who walked around the back end of the car and over to the passenger side to survey the damage. She grimaced as he spun around and gave her an accusatory look.

“What the hell? We’ve been parked here for 10 seconds and you immediately slam your crappy truck door into my baby?” His voice was deep and gruff. 

She looked at him with a small sense of disgust at his anger, but understood its validity. “ I really didn’t mean too. I hadn't realized you had pulled up and I needed to run back in to the station to grab something. I’ll pay for the damage as long as you can treat me cordially for something that was an accident.” She looked deep into his intense green eyes and was trying to find a middle ground with his body language. 

He sighed in annoyance knowing he came off a little hot and looked back into her soft brown eyes. “No, forget about it. Sorry I lost it, this car just means a lot to me. I know you didn’t mean it, just watch out for stealthy cars creeping up next to you in the future; more dangerous than serial killers,” He chuckled, “Among other threats.” He gave a quick grin to her and she returned it. “I’m Dean, pleasure to meet ya.” He held his hand out for her to shake and she gripped it harder than he was prepared for, as he noticeably cringed at the force.

“My name is Jules. Pleasure’s all mine.” Her cheeks lifted and her eyes went into a squint as she smiled warmly, accepting his odd apology. He was most likely being kind to see if he could get laid out of this exchange, but the answer to that was going to have to be no. She came here for business, not pleasure. Or maybe he was just trying to be earnest to her. It was getting harder for her to differentiate politeness with flirting at this point. 

“Can I come out of the car now?” A sweet and airy voice came from a foot beneath the previous bickering from a long sandy-haired man. 

“Yeah, you can come on out.” Dean and Jules stepped to the side so he could exit the vehicle. As he stood, the woman was surprised that she had to tilt her head back in order to view his face fully. She was going to make a comment about his height, but she knew it must be redundant to him at this point, so she kept her mouth shut. She began to hold her hand out for the tall statured man to shake when they heard a shout behind them. 

“Rhonda!” Both Dean and Sam faced the man shouting, but Jules continued to face the opposite way until the man bellowing came up behind her to tap her shoulder. “Rhonda?”

She turned to look at Mr.Horowitz kindly and smiled. “Isn’t this your badge Miss?”

She mentally face-palmed at not remembering her fake name and tried to carry out the conversation at a natural pace. “Yes. Yes it is, thank you so much officer. I really appreciate you bringing this out to me.” He gave her a friendly wink and jogged back inside. 

“Rhonda? Didn’t you say your name was Jules?” Dean’s eyebrow raised and his gaze became questioning.

“Yeah, uh, I go by Jules, it’s my middle name.” The nervousness in her face was beginning to show through her chipper demeanor as Dean grabbed her badge out of her hand. 

“Rhonda T. Firefly. I don’t know Sammy, does Jules start with a T?” She eyed Sam who was shaking his head side to side. Wait. Sam. Dean. Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam. Are these the brothers she had been searching for all those years ago? Her eyes began to grow wider and her face was paralyzed in thought as she was comprehending the possibility. 

“So what’s up Jules? Or is it Rhon-”

“-Are you the Winchesters?” He was promptly cut off by Jules breathing heavily and staring wide-eyed at Dean. 

There was pure silence for 10 seconds, although it felt like an eon of waiting.

“My last name is Scully and Sam’s over is Mulder, we’re FBI agen-”

“That’s bullshit. You’re the Winchester’s. Oh my G-d, I’ve been looking for you forever. You have no idea the man hours I spent searching for you guys. It’s so good to finally meet you. This is insane! I feel so much more worse about your car now that I know 2 legendary hunters were the ones operating it.” The words came out quick and with more shock than logic. Jules stretched her hands out again towards Dean and violently shook both of them up and down making him drop her badge as he gave an extremely confused look in her direction. She turned towards Sam and grabbed his hands to make the same action. 

As their skin touched they both gasped and their jaws clenched shut. When they connected it felt as if a magnetic force was keeping them locked onto one another. They had equal experience with how adrenaline affected the human body, and this was that times 10 . There was an intense sense of power coursing through them. Their skin tingled and it felt as if their insides were on fire as all the energy in their bodies seemingly congregated into their chest. They both peered at one another and suddenly had a vast understanding on how one another's mentality functioned in a matter of seconds. Their minds having had enough neurons firing off in the course of thirty seconds had tired, and they both collapsed backwards leaving Dean perplexed and (mentally) alone.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan-fic I've ever written, so if you have any constructive criticism, it would be greatly appreciated. Thanks for getting to the end!


End file.
